oscillotfandomcom-20200216-history
Logic Patches
SQSwitch Module The SQSwitch module is designed to switch 5 different inputs to one output. An incoming trigger signal enables sequentially the inputs and closes the previous one. You can define the number of switch steps and manually toggle the switches as well. Input Signal 1, Signal 2, Signal 3, Signal 4, Signal 5 Output Signal Seperator Module The Seperator module splits the incoming signal depending if it's within a given range. Adjust the range with the LOW and HIGH number boxes. If the signal is within the adjusted range, it is send to the left output, if not, to the right output. Input Signal Output Signal 1, Signal 2 Ratchet Module The Ratchet module creates N-Triggers out of a single Trigger signal with adjustable time. Input Trig Output Trig RandValue Module The RandValue module creates a random signal within a specified range. In "bipolar" mode, the value range is -5. to 5., in "unipolar" mode, the range is 0. - 5. Simply drag the slider to define the range. If you shift-click on the slider, you can drag just one end of the slider. Each trigger on the input will now create a signal within the specified value range. Input Trigger Output Signal Pitch2Trigger Module The Pitch2Trigger module was designed to trigger the individual sounds of the HIT drumsequencer with specified notes but of course this module can be used to trigger any other module. Simple adjust the Pitch values (in MIDI notes) and connect the Pitch CV input with the Pitch CV output of the MIDI CV/GATE module and do the same with the Trigger in/output. Now you can use e.g. the MIDI note C1 to create a trigger signal on the first outpur, D1 (or any other note) for the second output and so on. Input CV Pitch Output Trigger 1, Trigger 2, Trigger 3, Trigger 4, Trigger 5 MinMax Module The MinMax module compares to signals and outputs the lowest level on output 1 and the highest level on output 2. It can be used to "split" two lfo signals into two new signals where one signal is always at a lower value and the other signal always at a higher value. The module can also be used in the audio range to "mix" two unisono detuned waveforms like triangle waves Input Signal 1, Signal 2 Output Signal 1 (minimum), Signal 2 (maximum) Invert Module The Invert module holds two independent logic inverters. Each inverter independently inverts the incoming value. Example: if the value on Input SIG1 = 2, the value on Output SIG1 will be -2. Input Signal 1, Signal 2 Output Signal 1, Signal 2 Gate-Latch Module The Gate function of the Gate-Latch module acts as a simple triggered signal switch. The Latch function conditionally holds input. When the Trig2 input is non-zero, the input value is passed through. When the Trig2 value is 0, the previous input value is output. Input Signal 1, Trigger 1, Signal 2, Trigger 2 Output Signal 1, Signal 2 FreqSplit Module The FreqSplit module splits an incoming signal/frequency spectrum into 3 parts by 2 freely adjustable split points. These 3 isolated bands are then routed to the 3 outputs for further treatment. Input Signal Output Sig1, Sig2, Sig3 Clockdivider Module The Clockdivider module will divide incoming trigger impulses by various division factors. Choose between division factor 2,4,8,16,32 and a free factor. Input TRIG Output 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, 1/16, 1/32, FREE Audio2Trig Module Audio2Trig creates a trigger signal from an incoming audio signal. The Trigger probability depends on the adjusted Threshold value. The lower the threshold, the more likely a Trigger will be generated. Input Signal Output Trigger Arithmetic Module The Arithmetic module makes simple mathematical operations between two inputs. Addition: input 1 + input 2 Subtraction: input 1 - input 2 Division: input 1 / input 2 Muliplication: input 1 x input 2 Modulo: input 1 / input 2, output remainder Input Signal 1, Signal 2 Output Signal 1